Abuto
|colorscheme= HarusameColors |image= |jname= 阿伏兎 |rname= Abuto |ename= Abuto |status= Alive |episode= Episode 140 |age= 32+ |ref1= |gender= Male |birthday= 10 Feb/Aquarius |affiliation= Harusame (Defected), Kiheitai |race= Yato Tribe |occupation= Vice-Captain of Harusame's 7th Division |hair= Brown hay |jva= Otsuka Houchuu |eva= Kyle C. Jones (movie) |height= 186 cm (6' 1") |weight= 82 kg (180 lb) }} }} 'Abuto '(阿伏兎, Abuto) is a member of the 7th Division of Harusame's Thunder Guns, the most powerful combat unit under Kamui's leadership, within the Harusame group. He is the secondary antagonist of Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Appearance As a Yato, Abuto has smooth fair skin, a well-built body and as a Yato male he is well-endowed. Abuto constantly wears a dark gray uniform and combat boots that cover most of his body. He has brown hay coloured hair. He wears a cloak at the top of his dark gray uniform. Personality Abuto is considerably more laid-back in comparison to other Yato members, and unlike most of them, he doesn't like fighting people of his kind, and actually treasures them. As shown during his battle against Kagura, he sees life as a series of questions with right and wrong answers. One example is when he gave Kagura an ultimatum: which one between herself and Shinpachi should die, and when she asked him to let go of Shinpachi instead, Abuto proceeded to kill the latter. He also believes that one should stay by his or her decisions. Although Kagura and Shinpachi were his enemies, he decided to save them from a fall at the end of their fight, showing that he might be capable of mercy towards his enemies or he might have a soft spot for younger people, although during the Shogun Assassination arc when he met Kagura again he stated he wouldn't hesitate anymore while fighting her (as he said he did during their battle in Yoshiwara). Strength & Abilities Like the rest of his kind Abuto possesses amazing natural and instinctive fighting abilities, as well as tremendous physical strength, speed, durability, reflexes, agility, flexibility, endurance and senses all of which surpass human capabilities. Abuto shows to be very strong in combat as a Yato. He is seen to be very flexible as he immediately countered Tsukuyo's kunai thrown from behind and quickly rushed to her for a counter attack. He also has great physical strength, as shown when he kicked Kagura several meters away during their fight. Story Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Abuto was introduced together with Kamui and Ungyou at the pipe walls where they interfered with Gintoki and the others to capture Seita for bringing him to Housen. Abuto easily repels all of Tsukuyo's attacks and overwhelms the others together with Ungyou and Kamui who then ended up destroying the pipe walls. Lost his left arm when he tried to stop Housen from fighting Kamui. His fellow comrade Ungyou was killed by Kamui when he tried to stop Kamui's attack. Abuto claimed that it was small price to pay for stopping the fight and apologized to Housen for the meaningless fight. After treating the wound on his lost left arm Abuto noticing Gintoki and the others intruding in the palace. Abuto decide to take care of them as he claims that he like to repay Housen. Abuto suprise attack them by kicking Kagura away through the walls. Believing have only two left after finish one he confronts Gintoki and Shinpachi. Kagura then comes back with a counter attack and Abuto gets kicked also through the wall. Abuto realise after a moment that Kagura is a Yato in which he feels sad since he hates killing his own kind. When Kagura ask him about Kamui, he reailse that she is Kamui's sister (much to his suprise) and feels even more sad to be force to kill a relative of his comrade. Kagura and Shinpachi decide to fight Abuto while Gintoki runs ahead of them. They do so as the start the fightning Abuto together. However, Abuto easily overwhelms them and Kagura is left fightning him alone. Abuto then strikes a strong hit on her stomach with his leg and her body gets tossed away easily. Abuto stamp his foot on top of Kagura's head and tells her that she has no will to kill her enemies and that she disgrace their Yato blood. Shinpachi then cuts him from behind with his staff and tells him to let Kagura go in anger. the cut though got Abuto's left arm in which was already gone. Abuto repels Shinpachi and uses his staff to smash him into the roof while pushing the staff onto Shinpachi's stomach. Abuto then let Kagura choose to either be killed herself or seeing her friend being killed. Shinpachi though tells him off as it is only quiz that Abuto is talking about. Abuto then starts to push the staff further into Shinpachi on wall and slowlly try to kill him as Kagura tells him stop in terror. Kagura suddenly re-awakes her true Yato blood impulse and breaks through Abuto's foot with her bare hands. Abuto in surprise retreats back and realise Kagura's awakening of the Yato blood. When he sees her eyes he says that she has the same murder eyes as Kamui. Abuto then starts to fight back again with an awakening Kagura as she starts to get the upper hand againts him. Abuto unleash a great hit to her at one point but Kagura headbangs him back from the ground and pierce him with a staff. Abuto gets flying outside and lands near the end of a roof slate. As Kagura is about to finish him off Shinpachi jumps in and stop her from doing the final blow. He tells Abuto that he does not do it for his sake but that he does not want Kagura to be the same as them and be the same normal Kagura. After a second Kagura returns back to her normal senses but the roof slare suddenly breaks them and all three of them lose their footing. Abuto then suddenly pushes Shinpachi and Kagura back on a ledge as he fell off the building alone. It was later revealed that Abuto somehow survived the fall and was meeting up with Kamui. Kamui claims that maybe Abuto lost his fight with Kagura only because he was holding back his true strength. He answered that he doesn't recall holding back, but felt that it was such a waste to end such a talent in a place like Yoshiwara. Kamui then carries away Abuto on his right arm and tells him that he still needs him for his goal. Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Abuto appeared once again together with Kamui on the Harusame base. Later on, he helped Kamui from his execution together with the Kiheitai as they both join forces. Shogun Assassination Arc Abuto appears once again together with Kamui and there Yato comrades to assist Takasugi during his attempted asassination of the Shogun. Later on during the raid of in the ninja village Abuto once again loses his left arm which this time was a articifial one: Still Abuto gets pissed of because of it as he wonders if everyone have a grudge againts his left arm. When Zenzou gave him the Shogun's Head, Abuto was suspicious if its real or not even though it has been confirmed to be real because he felt Zenzou is hiding something. Later, Abuto confirmed his intuition when he saw the Shogun. Abuto and the 7th DIvision Squad fought Ninjas to retreive the Shogun's Head. Later, He realized that the Tendoushuu has been waiting for an opportunity to step in when the Hitotsubashi Faction and the Shogun Faction has exhausted each other. He received an urgent message telling him that their fleet has been surrounded by Harusame, realizing that the Harusame was connected with the Tendoshu. After they escaped the Earth from Tendoshu and Harusame, He told Kamui that the Old Senates betrayed them because they paired up with Kiheitai and going up againt Tendoshu, and They have been looking for an opportunity to cast them off. Rakuyou Arc See Also * Kamui * Ungyou * Takasugi Shinsuke * Harusame * Kiheitai * Yato Tribe References Trivia *Abuto was supposed to die during the Yoshiwara arc, but Sorachi decided to keep him alive due to the fact he got used to keep drawing him. *He sustained the same left arm amputation from Housen that Umibozu did from his son Kamui, who killed Abuto's teammate Ungyou at same the time when the two tried to interfere in a battle between Housen and Kamui.. Quotes *(To Kamui) Aren't you so critical. I worked my butt off you know? After all, I was against a young lady capable of beating the King of the Night. Right, Big Brother? Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Yato Tribe Category:Amanto Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Kiheitai